In recent years, a so-called electric shifter device in which the position of a shift lever is electrically detected for operating a transmission is known as a vehicular shifter device for an automobile or the like. It is often the case that an electric shifter device is mounted in an electric vehicle in which a mechanical transmission is not provided, a hybrid vehicle, or the like. However, in view of that an electric shifter device does not require mechanical connection between a shift lever and a transmission, and has a high degree of freedom in design, the electric shifter device is also mounted in a vehicle provided with a mechanical transmission, for instance, in a conventional automobile in which only an engine (an internal combustion engine) is provided as a power source.
An electric shifter device has no constraints on an operation stroke of a shift lever. Therefore, a momentary mechanism is widely used in the aspect of miniaturization and improvement of operability. A momentary-type electric shifter device is configured such that when a shift lever is moved from a home position in which the shift lever stands upright in a predetermined direction, the range of a transmission is changed, and then, when the driver's hand is released from the shift lever, the shift lever automatically returns to the home position while keeping the range unchanged. In a momentary-type electric shifter device having the aforementioned configuration, the range may be unintentionally switched by an erroneous operation that the driver's hand or a passenger's hand or a baggage inadvertently touches the shift lever.
In view of the above, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique, in which when a shift lever is operated from a home position in a first direction, the range is switched to a neutral range, and when the shift lever is further operated in another direction (a second direction) from the lever position in this state (neutral position), the range is switched to a travel range (a drive range or a reverse range). According to this configuration, even if a passenger inadvertently touches the shift lever, the neutral range is selected, and transmission of a driving force of an engine is cut, without switching the range to the travel range. Therefore, it is possible to minimize an influence by an erroneous operation, even if such an erroneous operation is performed.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique, in which when a shift lever is moved from a home position to the position of a first stopper above or below the home position, the range is switched to a neutral range, and when the shift lever is moved from the home position to the position of a second stopper above or below the first stopper, the range is switched to a travel range. According to this configuration, even if a passenger inadvertently touches the shift lever, the shift lever is stopped at the position of the first stopper, and the neutral range is selected without switching the range to the travel range. Therefore, it is possible to minimize an influence by an erroneous operation, even if such an erroneous operation is performed.
Further, Patent Literature 3 discloses a technique, in which a button switch is provided on a shift lever. When the button switch is pressed, the range is switched to a neutral range. When the shift lever is moved in a state that the button switch is continued to be pressed, the range is switched to a travel range. According to this configuration, the range is not switched to the travel range unless the driver presses the button switch and moves the shift lever concurrently. This makes it possible to avoid a situation that the travel range is selected against the driver's intention.
Each of the aforementioned techniques is a technique capable of securing safety against an erroneous operation. However, each of the techniques involves the following problems to be solved.
In the case of Patent Literature 1, in order to select the travel range, the driver has to operate the shift lever in the first direction, and then to operate the shift lever in the second direction. The operation is a two-step operation, and the total stroke of the shift lever is increased. This may make the driver who wishes to select the travel range quickly and easily feel the operation cumbersome. Further, the moving range of the shift lever is increased. This may increase the size of a shifter device.
Patent Literature 2 also involves the same problem as described above. Specifically, in order to select the travel range, the driver has to move the shift lever to the position of the second stopper beyond the first stopper. This may increase the total stroke of the shift lever. This may make the driver who wishes to select the travel range quickly and easily feel the operation cumbersome. Further, the moving range of the shift lever is increased. This may increase the size of a shifter device. In addition to the above, in order to select the neutral range, the driver has to securely stop the shift lever at the position of the first stopper. This also makes it difficult for the driver to operate the shift lever quickly.
In the case of Patent Literature 3, in order to select the travel range, the driver has to move the shift lever while pressing the button switch. This may deprive the driver of easy and comfortable feeling in operating the lever. This may also make the driver who wishes to select the travel range quickly and easily feel the operation cumbersome.